secundus_concoctusfandomcom-20200213-history
A'eden Lladel
Appearance Tall and slender Synopsis He is the owner of Ravenbane and an ex-general of Halassar. Sociable because of his elven nature but most of the time hesitant due to trauma. Others may perceive him as being rigid and set in his ways. Although, soldiers at Stormgate Keep notice that he has no trouble relaxing and enjoying himself around the ex-paladin halfling, Enya Hildebrand. Enya is aware of his certain seriousness that hide a playful personality. Traits: I watch over my friends as if they were a litter of newborn pups. Ideals: Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. Bonds: My clan is the most important thing in my life, even when they are far from me. Flaws: I am slow to trust members of other races, tribes, and societies. Quirks: * A sweet tooth. Has a weakness for chocolate covered biscuits. * Apprehensive of warlocks. Bio In the mountainous valleys of Everfall where, since time immemorial, the elf folk of Mas'Ora have survived by hunting. For the clan, the bow and arrow are an extension of them, and to shoot is as natural as to touch. A'eden is among the best of Mas'Ora. The clan sends their gifted elven archers to the allied human kingdom Halassar - The Forest Palace. It is tradition that can be traced back when humans were settlers. In exchange for Mas'Ora's protection, the settlers would offer fabrics, minerals and livestock. And Mas'Ora's finest hunters are trained by Halassar with the art of the blades. Because of A'eden's silent yet deadly precision with the bow and sword he was offered to be a soldier of the Halassar Court. He successfully intercepted spies, disrupted blackmails, and ceased assasination attempts. The Mas'Ora honored A'eden's feats by bestowing him Ravenbane - a customized longbow made of gold & ebony. Gaining the attention of the Halassar court and respect of brothers-in-arms, A'eden became the first Elven Rogue General. His story is a reminder of how life can be so capricious. One day, grave news was announced by a royal messenger at the Halassar town square. Halassar's royal princess was found dead near the river. Her heart missing from her chest, and Ravenbane, A'eden's longbow, was found beside her. The young elf general was immediately arrested. He was stripped and locked in the deepest part of the castle prison. That night, the queen visited his cell. She casts an imprisonment spell that prevented the elf from resisting. She prepared the needle and sliced his skin. As the elven blood slowly dripped into the large vial, the queen revealed she used her spells to frame the murder on A'eden. The queen was insanely jealous of her step-daughter's popularity with the townspeople and how they view the royal princess as the one true queen of Halassar. By carving out the princess' heart and collecting elven blood, The queen evoked a powerful warlock ritual to win the favors of the townsfolk. But the spell took a toll on the queen and weakened her state. A'eden immediately stabbed the needle into her chest. During his assault, runic symbols appeared on his whole body and they began to scar and bleed. The elf fled and seek the Mas'Ora for sanctuary but the Mas'Ora did not offer refuge. The deaths of two royal family members now created allegations of Mas Ora's intent to abolish the throne. The clan chopped A'eden's long hair - the symbol of a Mas'Ora exile. Traumatized and injured by warlock magic, he journeyed out of Everfall. His rune scars would occasionally bleed and he hears the princess' voice in his head. At night, a deformed image of the queen would haunt him in his sleep. A'eden traveled to Ostium, a city separated by canals and linked by bridges. His journey begins in seeking answers on his cursed condition. During one of Captain Vulrax Dawnscale's patrols he discovered A'eden a bloodied mess on the sidewalk. The captain took him under his care until he fully recovered and learned that the elf came from Halassar but A'eden did not disclose all the grim events. The dragon born captain was fully aware of a Halassar knight's capabilities and invited him to be a Stormgate Magistrate. A'eden gratefully took the offer, he thought this may be a way to redeem himself from the Mas'Ora Clan, clear his name in Halassar, and look for clues to dispel the curse on his body. *Fast Forward to 5 yYears...* A brawl ensued in House of Honeyed Peach, a bordello, during one of A'eden's magistrate missions. Enya, who worked as the bordello bouncer, defended A'eden from the fight and acquired the lead the elf needs for the mission. A'eden met Enya in her disillusioned state and perhaps after learning her past, it was he that offered to take her to Dawnscale so that she could find an organization to channel her anger and desire for true justice. (Soldiers from the Stormgate Quarter takes their brawl story with a grain of salt, a female and a male meeting in a whorehouse is quite a coincidence. So they usually tease them regarding the incident. The truth which the tandem kept to themselves, Enya discovered the elf disarmed and pinned to the floor by strumpets during the fight.) Duel at Halassar During his days in Halassar, A'eden was challenged to an archery match by a paladin-in-training, female half-elf, named Kahlian Adessi. Even though how brash Kahlian was, she was able to hit all range targets. But A'eden stood unopposed as each bow shot drove the arrows with swift precision and dead center into each target. The wood elf smiled and looked at Kahlian as he released his final shot hitting another bullseye on the archery target. Kahlian's face turned scarlet and the half-elf brought out her sword & shield, the scene quickly turned into a duel, as A'eden also reached for his rapier. "Ma'la thena vafenas! (Make this entertaining!)" she shouts in elven. A'eden's sword was inneffective as every advance he made is disrupted by the paladin-in-training's mastered use of the shield. The fight was quick and fast as A'eden landed prone on the floor after a successful connect of a shield bash to his face. As his nose bled, Kahlian pointed her sword to him. "Plantae feratas (plant fertilizer)" she said in elven, then she laughed heartily as she sheathed her sword then walked away. As for the duel among peers, it was A'eden's first loss and Kahlian's first win. A'eden never knew the purpose of her challenge and he never had the chance to confront the half-elf again. Moves and Abilities * Expertise * Sneak Attack * Thieve's Cant * Cunning Action Relationships *Grove of the True Keepers * Exiled by Mas'Ora of the Thandtawaron Quotes Events Gallery Category:Magistrates Category:Secundus Concoctus Category:Stormgate Precinct Category:Wood Elf Category:Rogue